


Ladybugs and leaves

by obsidianfr3ak



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, osby october, renegadesnet, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfr3ak/pseuds/obsidianfr3ak
Summary: Oscar's arm began to tickle. When he looked at his arm, he realized it wasn’t crumbs. Someone was drawing ladybugs on his arm.And that someone was his soul mate.
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 10





	Ladybugs and leaves

**Author's Note:**

> AU prompt: In this universe, anything you write on your skin will appear on the skin of your soulmate.

Oscar's arm began to tickle.

At first, he thought it was the crumbs of food on his bed. His mom had told him to wash his sheets before she went out to run some errands, but Oscar had been watching cartoons in his room, eating the last bag of chips.

When he looked at his arm, he realized it wasn’t crumbs. 

Someone was drawing ladybugs on his arm.

And that someone was his soul mate.

Oscar wasn’t especially interested in ladybugs. But it wasn't like he disliked them either. He had heard that if a ladybug landed on him, it was a sign of good luck. It had never happened to him.

But, hey, maybe that was his lucky day.

He reached into a can filled with colored pens that he kept on his desk. He finally chose a green gel pen that had a small dinosaur on the tip.

He drew some leaves around the ladybugs. Out of nowhere, they stopped showing up.

Had he scared off his soulmate?

But— but he was giving the ladybugs little leaves to eat. Perhaps he had not made that detail clear enough...

So, he drew arrows pointing to the leaves and wrote:

**_Dinner is served._ **

His soulmate still didn't respond.

Oscar was not going to give up.

He made a text bubble to one of the ladybugs.

**_Thank you very much for the food, good sir._ **

And his soulmate finally said, **_Hahaha_ **

Was that a sarcastic laugh or a real laugh?

**_Glad to know my soulmate has a sense of humor._ **

More ladybugs.

 **_Geez, the cousins from the south arrived. How are we going to feed them?_ ** his soulmate wrote.

Oscar had little experience with large families. He knew nothing about how to deal with that scenario. So he decided to improvise. 

**_We go to the feast… on our thighs._ **

Oscar lifted the shorts he was wearing and drew more leaves.

 **_HEY HEY HEY,_ ** wrote his soulmate on his forearm.

Oscar panicked. And was kind of hurt. Not because of his soulmate's reaction, but because they have written those words a little too hard. **_WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?_ **

**_YOU CAN'T WRITE THERE._ **

Frick. Of course, of course. How hadn’t he thought of that? The thighs were a… delicate part of the body. He should have understood better.

**_You're right. Forgive me... miss? Mister?_ **

Was his soulmate a girl or a boy? 

**_Miss. I’m a girl. Are you a boy?_ **

Good to know. It would be all right if his soulmate was a boy though.

**_No, I'm an alien._ **

He liked to imagine his soulmate laughing like crazy from her respective home. Oscar considered himself hilarious.

Or so his mother had told him.

“Girls want someone handsome, but above all who makes them laugh. And you, my son, have both.”

And moms never lied. And his mom lied even less. 

**_I have no problem with you being an alien. We’d have a very interesting dynamic._ **

**_Can you imagine an alien being a Renegade?_ **

The girl took her sweet time answering. **_Are you a Renegade?_ **

Oscar thought about lying. He _really_ thought about it. Perhaps that would make him more attractive to her. Girls liked superheroes, right?

(He had no idea what girls liked. A boy would have been easier.)

However, Oscar didn't want to start… whatever that was with lies.

**_No. But soon. I'll go to the trials._ **

Then he realized that perhaps she had asked him not because she found superhero attractive, but because she was a citizen who hated prodigies.

**_You?_ **

**_What_ ? **

He held his pen tighter. 

Awkward. Oscar was starting to feel awkward. **_Nothing_ **.

**_I will also go to the trials._ **

He felt like he could breathe again. 

So… she was also a prodigy. Not that he would mind if she weren’t.

His soulmate was going to be the girl of his dreams. With or without superpowers.

**_Will I see you there then?_ **

**_Of course!_ **

What beautiful handwriting she had. It was very round and small, almost slightly cursive. What would she think of Oscar's calligraphy?

Or worse, what would she think of Oscar himself?

God, having a soulmate was complicated.

**_How will I know who you are?_ **

**_Will you tell me who you are?_ **

Oscar thought about it. **_No_ **, he answered at the end.

He only did it because he wanted to add a little bit of mystery. Girls liked mysterious boys... 

Didn't they?

 **_Then neither will I._ ** And she drew one more ladybug.

They spent the rest of the afternoon writing on their bodies. By dinner time, Oscar was running out of places to draw leaves. His mother scolded him for not washing the sheets as she ordered. Then, she told him he should take a shower. What Mrs. Silva didn't know was that after that shower, Oscar had more space to continue writing to his soulmate until late into the night.

How weird it would be to see her without knowing who she was. But he was not discouraged.

If everything was like the love stories he had heard in the past, he would know who she was when he saw her.

The trials arrived. Oscar was extremely nervous. There were many other boys like him, maybe a little older or younger, with powers that actually intimidated him. He didn't want to show it, of course, so he walked as upright as he could and smiled at anyone who crossed his path.

Especially the girls. Because any girl there could be his soulmate.

He sat down in one of the chairs to wait for his turn. At his left, there was a girl with a red blouse and hair dyed with white streaks, tied in two ponytails. Oscar was waiting to make eye contact with her when he noticed that a ladybug flew off and landed on her shoulder.

Was it that girl's lucky day?

Or was she his soulmate?


End file.
